


The switch

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Malfoy’s at it again. Throwing random ingredients into Harry’s cauldron, causing  Harry and Severus to get sprayed by a volatile potion only to disappear from class seconds after. They arrive into an unknown world where they get almost all the desires of their hearts. The catch? No magic.  Their respective counterparts are swooped in into the magic world in Harry and Snape’s place. How will two muggles fight Voldemort? Snily, Severitus.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The switch

Potions was Harry's least favorite subject. And that was not only because of the professor, it was because of him, Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire, always messing up Harry's potion and his grade.

"Hey, Potty, are you not capable of such a simple thing as fetching?" Malfoy whispered while throwing another ingredient in Harry's cauldron.

He couldn't stop it. He had to stir clockwise or else it will melt the cauldron. Or was it anticlockwise?

Ron threw Draco a nasty look.

"Why must he always mess things up for us? Shouldn't he be busy making his own potion?" Ron asked Harry.

"Hey, Malfoy, not able to recognize your own caldron or do you enjoy faking dementia?" Harry whispered back.

"It won't work, Harry. For Malfoy to feel bad about losing cognitive abilities he would have had to possess them in the first place." Hermione told them, a little louder, causing the Golden trio to stifle their laughs.

Unfortunately, Snape's bat-like ears detected their joyful conversation so he swooped in, sarcastic remark on his lips until he noticed…Potter's cauldron was bubbling a sickly blue instead of red and it looked about to explode.

"Move!" Severus screamed. All the students took cover, all except for Harry who stood frozen near his pewter cauldron, not quite processing the situation.

The potions master, knowing there was no other alternative, threw himself in front of Harry, shielding his body from the explosion. And yet, a single drop hit Harry. They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Blimey." Ron said at a loss of words.

They duo ended up in a backyard garden, an alluring one full of colors.

Harry's back was to the cold soil , he was clutching tightly the second figure that was his potions professor, whose eyes were scanning him for injuries.

"Potter," Snape said in a hushed voice "What would I get if I added a dunderhead and a dream potion?"

"Uhm…" Harry mumbled.

"A disaster!" Snape roared.

"It's not my fault, Snape! If your precious Malfoy didn't put things into my cauldron…"

"Yet again you accuse Draco of wronging you. It must be sad Mr. Potter, to be so incompetent you end up telling obvious lies."

"It must be sad to be so bitter you don't even notice when bullying happens, Snape."

"Oh, poor Mister Potter, we shall announce the fan club immediately to tend to your bruised ego. However, all the bullying I noticed was you and Mrs. Granger, telling Draco that he has a sort of mental illness."

"Do you have selective hearing?!" Harry asked exasperated while looking into each other's eyes, gazes full of disdain.

"Are you two wrestling inside my garden?" a horrified scream interrupted their staring-contest. They finally noticed their surroundings. The backyard garden of a modest-looking, yellow house.

Harry felt odd, however that was nothing compared to the moment he looked where the voice had come from. It was a woman with auburn hair, alabaster skin and glittering, jade eyes. She looked just like his mother.

'Snape must have killed him. And that is why he is in heaven with her. But then, why was the bat doing here?' Harry thought.

Severus could not believe his eyes. His best friend, the person he loved the most in the world and for whom he had defected to the light side, was standing mere meters away from him.

His analytical mind immediately woke up, this could be a trap! Maybe Voldemort was somehow testing his loyalty. Great, he has to protect the brat while also resisting temptation. Snape got up on his feet.

Before he could utter a phrase or get his wand out, Lily Evans (from the alternative universe) got a broom and literally started to wield it like a weapon.

"Honey, get out of the garden." she told Severus in a threatening way " You know very well how hard I try to compete with Petunia's shabby excuse of a hothouse and how miraculously, hers always comes on top. Not this year!"

"M-mum." Harry started to stutter in an uneven tone, eyes greedy before he began to get off of the ground and to approach Lily, only to be stopped by Snape's hand.

"If you think we are that easy to fool, Madame, then you are dearly mistaken." Severus said while finally getting his wand out.

"Are you threatening me with a stick?" Lily enquired amused.

"Are you threatening us with a broom?" Snape asked in the same tone of voice.

"Touche." Lily said before she swept the broom on Snape's face, surprising him and making him sneeze.

Harry began to laugh but sooner rather than later, the straw part of the broom hit playfully Harry's posterior.

"Hey!" Harry said, a bit vexed of being made fun of.

"That's for taking your mean father's side and ruining my garden! It's not an obsession, it's a hobby." Lily trailed off.

"Father?!" Harry and Severus asked in unison. Both surprised and a bit repulsed.

Lily's brow began to furrow "Sweethearts, are you feeling alright?"

"Mom, how are you alive? Why don't you know about wands? Have you lost your magic?" Harry began to ask very rapidly, barely comprehensibly.

"Magic? Magic isn't real Harry-barry. Do you have a fever?" Lily asked concerned while putting her hand on Harry's forehead who relished the physical contact. Before Snape could forbid It, Harry embraced his mother tightly. So happy he was, he began to cry out tears of joy and to hiccup at the same time.

"Honey! Honey are you okay? Mommy will never use her mad broom skills from now on, please don't cry baby boy." Lily said softly, her hands threading Harry's hair.

"Potter!" Snape hissed "Potter you're making a fool of yourself. We don't even know if she's not a polijuiced impostor."

"Polijuiced…impostor? Are you sick too Sev? Come inside, boys." Lily Evans said.

Before Snape could complain, Harry took his mother and Snape's hand and dragged them inside the house. Of course he had to listen to "Mr. Potter, have you lost complete sense of your faculties?" and "Slow down, Harry, your poor mom isn't twenty anymore", yet he was glad.

Even if this was a trap…he was glad. Besides, it was unlikely to be a trap. What sort of death-eater attacks with a broom instead of a wand, and thinks magic isn't real? Well, Malfoy's father seems pretty stupid( he bet he spent a fortune on hair conditioner), and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, yet it couldn't be him. He finally got a chance to spend time with his mother, and even if it was for a single hour, he would have given his right arm for this.

Severus Snape was alert and prepared at all time to save or wring Potter's neck. He hasn't decided which yet. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Lily knew about magic, someone must be using her face, and somehow guessing her personality. Yet how?

Or could they have been transported somewhere else, such occurrences were rare but not always impossible. He'd read about such an incident in one of Vindictus Viridian's books, a famous potioneer and Headmaster of Hogwarts in the eighteenth century.

His ruminations were interrupted by a five-year-old girl who started running downstairs and clinging to Severus's foot.

'What on earth?' Severus thought as he noticed the menace had his eyes, and Lily's nose, hair and ears.

'Surely it is a mirage? A very obnoxious, very cheerful mirage' Severus thought.

"Daddy, take me to the park!" the little one begged in a sweet voice..


End file.
